conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horigheim
Watch this powerful city state! I foresee a great future for it, it will dominate its surrounding nations. Nieuwe Start 07:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Horigheim and the Nearly Real World The nation is off to a nice start, but I do have some issues. First of all, where is your country geographically located? Please refer to the NRW map if you are looking to create a new land mass. In addition, in order for your country to be in compliance with the spirit of the NRW, the history of your country should have some basis in real-world history. And are you going to create these other countries that you mention in the article? I suggest that you read the Rules of the Nearly Real World to get an idea on how this group works. If you have any questions, many of us here are regulars who understand how this group works. While we fiercely defend the rules and spirit of our conworld, we are more than happy to give you guidance. Genius In the Lamp 22:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your advice. Horigheim does have a basis in the real world; the Horigheimers, as the inhabitants are named, speak Dutch and this is because the nation as they now know it was civilised by Dutch explorers of whom their founder Pieter Pieterszoon II was a descendent, fifth generation. So it does have a basis in the real world. Is this okay? Also, as a city state, it does not need much space. Can you think of a proper location which has not already been taken? Nieuwe Start 10:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :: That's all good and well. But why did your country get its independence from a non-existent country? And why is it allied with two other fictitious nations? As for a proper location, we'll pretty much leave that up to you. If there are issues, we'll let you know. Genius In the Lamp 04:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::::It would be a bit strange if Horigheim would have gained its independence from the Netherlands, since Horigheim is only a little city state, it could not have defeaten the Dutch armies. So it gained its independence from defeating the armies of another, smaller, nation. It did so by joining in an alliance with the tribes of the region. Nieuwe Start 04:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: That's the problem. In the NRW, you cannot create non-existent nations to facilitate the independence of your own nation, nor can you create fictitious countries in conjunction with your own unless you make them NRW nations as well. And why would it be strange for Horigheim to be a Dutch colony that eventually acheived independence? Most of the NRW nations (and for that matter, most nations in the real world) were colonies that became independent of more powerful nations. And I still don't know where your country is located. Genius In the Lamp 17:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It may be deleted since it is eseentially a stolen project from Fictieve Landne which i created 16:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I may be wrong, but if I remember correctly, Horigheim was a joint-project between you and Nieuwe Start, and it seems the two of you are having differences. We won't delete it, so you may as well take over, or attempt to make peace with Nieuwe Start. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I do not like it anymore, and Nieuwe Start doesnt become active anymore. 18:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC)